This invention relates generally to sunroof assemblies for automotive vehicles and specifically to a dual sunroof assembly for an automotive vehicle.
It is common knowledge to provide a single sunroof within a stationary roof of an automotive vehicle. These traditional sunroofs typically employ a glass or metal panel slidable from a covering position, somewhat flush with the stationary roof, to a retracted position which allows sunlight and ventilation access through an opening within the stationary roof. Another traditional sunroof construction provides a panel which is tiltable from a closed position to a pivoted venting position. This allows airs from within the vehicle to pass through an opening created between the vented panel and the stationary roof.
It is also known to provide two sunroof panels in automotive vehicles. Such a system is disclosed within the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,722 entitled "Variable Opacity, Maximally Transverse Retracting Sunroof System" which issued to Staley et al. on Nov. 16, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,779 entitled "Power Sliding Sunroof" which issued to Mizuno et al. on Mar. 30, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,937 entitled "Roof System for Vehicle" which issued to Yamamoto on Jul. 9, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,496 entitled "Vehicle Roof with Front and Rear Covers" which issued to Fuerst on Mar. 27, 1990; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,480 entitled "Sunroof Panel Opening/Closing Apparatus" which issued to Motoyama et al. on Oct. 28, 1986. Another dual sunroof construction is disclosed in WO 96/01192, entitled "Automobile Sunroof Assembly and Control System", which was published on Jan. 18, 1996. While the U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,722 and PCT Publication No. WO 96/01192 double sunroof systems are significant improvements in the field, the sunroof opening size and sunlight access is still somewhat limited due to the specified packaging constraints and open panel positioning.
A single sliding interior sunshade has also been employed with various sunroofs. Such sunshades are typically horizontally oriented and slidably movable to expose or cover a sunroof. Examples of such devices are disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,882 entitled "Sunshade Open/Close Control Devices for Vehicular Sun Roofing Apparatus" which issued to Odoi et al. on Oct. 5, 1993, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,225 entitled "Vehicle Roof" which issued to Jardin on Aug. 7, 1990.
In accordance with the present invention, the preferred embodiment of a sunroof assembly for an automotive vehicle employs a fixed roof panel, a rear sunroof panel movable from a closed position to an open position immediately beneath the fixed roof panel, a front sunroof panel movable from a closed position to an open position below the open rear sunroof panel, a rear sunshade movable from a closed position to an open position below the open front sunroof panel, and a front sunshade movable from a closed position to an open position below the open rear sunshade. The sunroof panels are movable independent of each other and the sunshades are movable independent of each other. In another aspect of the present invention, a slip plane mating structure allows for adjustable installation positioning of a front sunroof track relative to a rear sunroof track prior to fastening together of the tracks. A modular sunroof assembly is also provided.
The powered dual panel sunroof of the present invention is advantageous over conventional sunroof constructions. For example, the present invention sunroof assembly maximizes the sunroof opening area and sunlight access by the specific stacked relationship of the panels, as disclosed. Objectionable wind noise and unsightliness is also significantly reduced due to the packaging of the two sunroof panels and two sunshade panels below the fixed roof. The use of a glass fixed roof is also aesthetically beneficial by providing a more uniform roof appearance when all of the sunroof panels are closed.
Furthermore, the use of two separate tracks aligned by a slip plane mating construction advantageously allows for improved assembly of the sunroof by taking into account the different roof structure tolerances. Such part tolerances are especially exaggerated in the longitudinally elongated roof of a sport utility vehicle, van or station wagon when two sunroof panels are employed. The separate track construction of the present invention is further advantageous by cost effectively allowing for single sunroof or dual sunroof option variations while using common component parts. The double track construction also provides for the rear sunroof panel track and carrier to be disposed above and outboard of a front sunroof panel track and carrier. This further maximizes the sunroof open area. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.